The objectives of this study were 1) to evaluate relative efficacy and safety of Foscarnet and Gancyclovir for the treatment of cytomegalovirus in AIDS; and 2) to evaluate effects of treatment on survival; and 3) to compare relative benefits of immediate treatment vs. deferral of treatment of disease confined to Zones 2 and 3 of the retina.